dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
¡La leyenda de Arcania!
¡La leyenda de Arcania! es una Novela creada por el gran y todopoderoso Elite Angel 51. Personajes Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Protagonista. Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Amigo del protagonista. Archivo:Cara de Natu.png Amigo del protagonista. Archivo:Cara de Honchkrow.png Aldeano, el viejo sabio de la aldea. Archivo:Cara de Trapinch.png Aldeano, policía. Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Aldeano. Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Aldeano, padre de Gible. Archivo:Cara de Sableye.png Villano. aRCHIVO:Cara de Dusclops.png Miembro de los que observan Capítulo 1: El comienzo Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Bueno, ya ha amanecido, iré a buscar a los chicos, ¡hoy subiremos al monte! Beldum se dirige a la plaza de la Aldea Resina, allí esperaban Snover, y Natu. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Holaaaa. Archivo:Cara de Snover.pngArchivo:Cara de Natu.png Muy buenos días, Beldum. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Bueno chicos, ya sabeis que toca ¿no? ¡¡Subiremos al monte!! Archivo:Cara de Snover.png ¡Si! Me muero de ganas Archivo:Cara de Natu.png Y yo, y yo. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¡Pues venga! Una vez en el Monte Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¡Pues bueno, esperemos que esteis listos para subir, es muy duro! Archivo:Cara de Natu.png Claro, pero como yo vuelo... Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Y yo levito. Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Pues yo...yo...yo...¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Ajajajaja, pringao, bueno, venga subamos. Archivo:Cara de Natu.png ¡Vamos! Archivo:Cara de Snover.png ¡Adelante! Y comenzaron a ascender el monte, por sus duros caminos llenos de piedras y barros, hasta que llegaron a la cima Archivo:Cara de Natu.png ¡Uffff, ha sido costoso, pero, aqui estamos! Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Pero si tu has ido volando tan tránquilo, embustero. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Jaja, bueno, descansemos. De repente, aparece Honchkrow Archivo:Cara de Honchkrow.png Hola chicos, ¿habeis subido hasta aqui vosotros solos? Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Si señor Honchkrow. Archivo:Cara de Honchkrow.png Bueno, eso esta bien, por cierto ¿quereis que os cuente una vieja historia sobre Arcania? Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¡¡Claro!! Nos encantan sus historias. Archivo:Cara de Honchkrow.png Bueno, pues sentaos, poneos cómodos, que alla voy. Archivo:Cara de Honchkrow.png Hace tiempo, en la vieja región de Arcania, habitaba un Pokémon llamado Kyurem, sembraba el caos allá por donde iba, destruía aldeas, y secuestraba Pokémon, pero un gran héroe conocido como Haxorus el grande, un Haxorus de tamaño descomunal, le derrotó y le atrapo en una gran roca helada, en un lugar secreto, y que, el día que esa roca se derrita, Kyurem resurgirá, y solo el legido podrá frenarlo. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Un Haxorus de tamaño descomunal...debía ser fantástico. Archivo:Cara de Snover.png A mi me da miedito, ¿y si la roca helada ya esta descongelada?¿y si me secuestra el malvado Kyurem? Archivo:Cara de Natu.png Que miedica eres... Archivo:Cara de Honchkrow.png Tranquilo chicos, solo es una leyenda, eso ocurrió hace muchísimos años. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Muchas gracias por contarnoslo, señor Honchkrow, pero ¿cómo sabe usted eso? Archivo:Cara de Honchkrow.png Es una de las leyendas más populares de Arcania, además, hay escritos que lo narran, por ejemplo, en este monte se encontraron unos, tallados en una gran roca, mirad, venid y os lo enseño. Todos van a verlo Archivo:Cara de Honchkrow.png Dice Kyurem pelio la reon, Haxorus gian le preso que vendria siendo algo como: Kyurem es peligro en la región, Haxorus el grande lo capturo. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¿Que lenguaje es ese? Archivo:Cara de Honchkrow.png Es Arcanio, la vieja lengua que se hablaba aquí, ya se dejo de usar, pero aún se encuentran textos mitologicos escritos en esta lengua. Archivo:Cara de Natu.png Que bien ¿eh? Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Si, nunca te acostarás sin saber una cosa más. Archivo:Cara de Honchkrow.png Bueno chicos, me voy a la aldea, hasta más ver. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Adios señor Honchkrow...bueno, nosotros también nos iremos... Beldum y el resto se van del Monte Archivo:Cara de Sableye.png Vaya...asi que Kyurem ¿eh?... Mientras, en la aldea Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Bufffff...estoy agotado. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Y yo. De repente, aparece Trapich Archivo:Cara de Trapinch.png Hola chicos, ¿de donde venís? Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Venimos del Monte. Archivo:Cara de Trapinch.png Vaya, ya veo, eso es agotador, yo solo lo he subido 1 vez y acaba destrozado...por cieerto chicos, tenemos 2 nuevos vecinos en la Aldea, el gran explorador Garchomp, y su hijo, Gible, id a verlos, viven en la casa que hay cerca de la fuente. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Gracias, iremos a darles la bienvenida. Una vez en casa de Garchomp Archivo:Cara de Trapinch.png Hola de nuevo Garchomp, mira, estos son los chicos de la aldea, Snover, Natu y Beldum. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Hola Garchomp, es usted mi ídolo, siempre he querido ser como usted, rescatar Pokémon, detener malvados, descubrir nuevos lugares... Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Vaya...eso me alegra, gracias por la bienvenida, os presento a mi hijo, Gible, ojalá llegueis a ser buenos amigos. Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Hola soy Gible. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Hola chavalín, bueno, pués...adios, supongo, nos vemos! Se van de casa de Garchomp Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Bueno, quiero saber más sobre eso de Kyurem, ¿vosotros no? Archivo:Cara de Natu.png A mi me pica la curiosidad... Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Y a mi... Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Pués chicos, creo que...somos ya mayores, podemos formar un equipo de rescate nosotros 3, y explorar sobre Kyurem... Archivo:Cara de Snover.png ¡¡Buena idea!! Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Pués no se hable más, vayamos a investigar, hablaremos con el sabio. Archivo:Cara de Natu.png ¡¡En marcha!! Archivo:Cara de Trapinch.png ¡¡Chicos chicos!! ¡¡Acaban de dar la voz de alarma, algo malo está pasando, cerca, corred a vuestras casas!! Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¿¿¿QUEEEEE??? Archivo:Cara de Trapinch.png ¡¡Rápido, no hay tiempo, corred, venid a mi casa y os lo cuento allí todo!! Los 4 fueron corriendo a Casa de Trapinch Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Archivo:Cara de Trapinch.png ¡Ha sido la señal! Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¡La señal de emergencia! Archivo:Cara de Trapinch.png ¡Exacto!¡Debemos refugiarnos en las cuevas de la aldea!¡Aqui hay un pasadizo, seguidme! Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Señor si, señor. Una vez dentro de las cuevas Archivo:Cara de Trapinch.png ¡¡TODOS LOS PRESNTES!! ¡¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO!! ¡¡KYUREM HA DESPERTADO!! Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Vamos no me jodas... Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Venga ya... Archivo:Cara de Trapinch.png Al parecer, alguien fue hasta la Cueva del temor a descongerlarlo, ese alguien fue Sableye, villano en busca y captura. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Kyjorputa (Que joputa) Archivo:Cara de Trapinch.png La alarma ha dejado de sonar, podemos salir. Archivo:Cara de Snover.png -Mirando al suelo- ¿Eing? ¿Que es esto? Archivo:Cara de Natu.png ¿El qué? Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Parecen huellas de Pokémon, pero no se de quien. Archivo:Cara de Natu.png Creo que son de Zebritska, pero creo. Archivo:Cara de Snover.png ¡¡Mira eso!! Parece un pañuelo. Archivo:Cara de Natu.png Es el pañuelo del Guerrero de Kaox, una región lejana. Archivo:Cara de Snover.png ¿Que me estas contando? Archivo:Cara de Natu.png Que raro, las huellas llevan hasta esa pared. Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Muggles, eso es un portal a Hogwarts. Snover corre hacia la pared Archivo:Cara de Snover.png AHHHHHHHH, joder, pués no. Archivo:Cara de Natu.png -.- Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Vayamos a decirselo al señor Honchkrow, ¡el último es una sucia Luponny! Una vez ya, en casa de Honchkrow Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Una nota, veamos que dice: Si estas aqui s que yo no lo esto, nunca me verás, ale, adios muy buenas. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Se ha ido, y por lo que se ve, parece que no volverá. Archivo:Cara de Natu.png Investiguemos nosotros solitos. Cap. 2: Investigando Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Y bien, señor lector, ¿dónde estaba usted la noche de autos? Archivo:Cara de Natu.png Esto va enserio. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Vaya, ¿no jodas? Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Las huellas desaparecen en este tramo, eso significa que debe de ser un pasadizo secreto. Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Look this...¡¡¡¡ABRETE, SESAMO!!!! Comienza a caer rocas, una puerta se abre, y una voz relata Archivo:Missingno.gif LA PUERTA ABRE, LA ROCA CAE, LA PUERTA ABRE, LA ROCA CAE, LA PUERTA ABRE, LA ROCA CAE, LA FLAUTA SUENA CON SU ESPLENDOR, HUYE, HUYE, HUYE! Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Oh...oh...oh!!! Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Mierda Snover, joder, te dije que callaras la puta boca. De repente una música suena desde el fondo del pasadizo Archivo:Cara de Natu.png Oh... Natu corre hacia el fondo del pasadizo Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Eh, ¿a dónde vas? Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Mierda tio, prosigamos. Llegan al fondo, pero Natu no esta Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Natu, no...no...¿dónde coño se ha metido? Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Snover, creo que...debemos irnos, esto no me gusta... Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Pero, ¿y Natu? Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png He dicho que nos vayamos. Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Oh..oh..Ok... Una vez en la Aldea Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png hola juventud, ¿de dónde venis? Archivo:Cara de Snover.png De las cuevas, hemos descubierto un pasadizo secreto...Natu a desaparecido, una voz misteriosa ha dicho noseque mierda de una flauta que suena, ¡pero allí no habia ni una misera gaita! Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Ajá... Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Además, habíamos encontrado un pañuelo del héroe de la región de Kaox... Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png ¿¡CÓMO!? Enseñadmelo... Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Lo tenía Natu... Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Creo que ya se lo que había pasado...ese pañuelo, esa música, ese pasadizo, era todo una sucia estratagema suya... Archivo:Cara de Snover.png ¿De quién? Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png De los que observan Archivo:Cara de Snover.png ¿Quienes son? Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Una asociación cuyo único fin es acabar con el mundo... ese sonido era la flauta del centenario que decía que tenia una relación el pañuelo de Kaox...Natu a debido sentirse atraido al llevar ese pañuelo consigo... Mientras tanto Archivo:Cara de Sableye.png ¿Los que observan eh? Cuanto tiempo sin oir nada de ellos... ... Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Bueno, creo que os ayudaré a encontrar a Natu, vamos haya. Todos regresan a las cuevas Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Aqui debe estar el pasadizo Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Abrete...sésamo... Ahora debería oirse la voz... La voz no se oye Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Pués no... Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Da igual sigamos... Asi, siguieron por el pasadizo, pero... Archivo:Cara de Snover.png ¿Un cruce de caminos? ¡¡Pero si antes habia que tirar to tieso (todo recto) y ya!! Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Vaya... Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Y, ¿qué hacemos? Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Dividirnos sería peligroso... Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Pito pito gorgorito......por la derecha... Siguieron por la derecha, hasta llegar al mismo lugar que antes. Archivo:Cara de Snover.png ¡Si! Aqui era, aqui fue donde llegamos... Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png :o Chicos, mirad arriba, un túnel! Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¡Claro! Natu debio llegar alli volando, alli debia estar el tio tocando la flauta... Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Beldum, sube, se ollen voces. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png -asiste con la cabeza- Arriba... Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png (No se ve nada, penumbra, solo hay dos antorchas, desearía tener manos para cogerlas) Archivo:Missingno.gif INTRUSO DETECTADO Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Oh mierda...aprovechare la oscuridad, 1, 2 y treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees.... Archivo:Missingno.gif INTRUSO ATRAPADO Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png (¿Que? Pero si) ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! aRCHIVO:Cara de Dusclops.png ¡¡Estas acorralado!! Se hace la luz aRCHIVO:Cara de Dusclops.png Tú debes ser el Beldum del que hablaba el pajarraco ese. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Supongo em...¿vosotros a qué os dedicais? aRCHIVO:Cara de Dusclops.png No te importa... Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Pero a mi si. Garchomp tumba al Dusclops Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Chicos, id a por Natu, yo me encargo de este malhechor Beldum y Snover van a por Natu Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Bien, dime a que te dedicas si no quieres sufrir el ataque de un Garchomp muy cabreado. aRCHIVO:Cara de Dusclops.png Esta bien...mi misión aquí era capturar al héroe de Kaox, pero Natu tenía su pañuelo... Snover y Beldum llegan con Natu Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Chicos, id a avisar al agente Trapinch, yo quiero quedarme a investigar por este lugar. Y asi, nuestros ''amigos consiguieron atrapar a un miembro de los que observan.'' Archivo:Cara de Sableye.png Vaya...asi que Dusclops ¿eh? no tenían otro patán al que mandar, bien esto esta libre, veré que traían entre manos... Garchomp se adentra en la galeria Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Nada interesante por aqui... Archivo:Cara de Sableye.png Ni por allá tampoco, ¿eh Garchomp? Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Pués no, ¿a que se debe que estes aqui? ¿aún no me has perdonado aquello? Archivo:Cara de Sableye.png ¿Todavía te acuerdas? Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Si, y aún guardo eso... Archivo:Cara de Sableye.png Vaya, parece que el viejo Garchomp tiene memoria, veamos que tal te manejas luchando...¿sigues igual? Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Compruebalo tu miso. De repente, una ráfaga de viento se hace notar Archivo:Missingno.gif ¡¡ALTO AHI!! Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png ¿Quien anda ahí? Archivo:Missingno.gif Soy yo, Skarmory, o más bien...¿el héroe de Kaox? Archivo:Cara de Skarmory.png Vengo a invetsigar a los que obsevan, ¿y os encuentro a vosotros dos, peleando? penoso... Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Más penoso es que te traten como héroe de Kaox... Archivo:Cara de Sableye.png ¡¡Alto!! ¡¡Silencio!! Está bien, dejemos el pasado, vlvamos al presente, no pensemos en el futuro, cada uno por donde ha venido. Adios. Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Concuerdo contigo... Se van todos Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Señor Garchomp, ya esta aqui Trapinch. Archivo:Cara de Trapinch.png Dusclops ya esta entre rejas, no hay de que preocuparse... Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Está bien, volvamos... Todos regresan a la aldea Archivo:Cara de Skarmory.png (¿Que hará Garchomp aqui? Ese seguro que esta buscando el tesoro, debo adelantarme...) En la aldea Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Chicos, teneis manera como Equipo de Rescate, yo forme uno en mis tiempos, pero prefiero no hablar de él... Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Venga...¡¡Cuente!! Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Es una larga historia... Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¡¡Hay tiempo!! Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Esta bien... Cap. 3: El pasado de Garchomp Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Chicos, yo provengo de la región de Kaox, de una pequeña aldea de por alli... Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Allí, tenia un amigo llamado Sableye, con el que formé un equipo de rescate... Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Decidimos comenzar a explorar, pero jugueos a ser Dios, y nos adentremos en el Monte del Jamás... ...... Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Sableye, ¿estas listo? Archivo:Cara de Sableye.png Si Gible, ¡debemos subir, aunque dicen que es muy dificil! Archivo:Cara de Gible.png ¡¡Haya vamos!! ...... Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Subimos evitando a los Pokémon para no hacernos daño, hasta que lleguemos a la galeria central, allí vimos un Poochyenna debilitado, el cuál se unió a nuestro grupo... ...... Archivo:Cara de Gible.png ¿Estás bien poochyena? Archivo:Cara de Poochyena.png Yo..si...pero mi compañero Murkrow ha desparecido... Archivo:Cara de Sableye.png Tranquilo, nosotros subiremos a la cima, te llevaremos y le buscaremos... Archivo:Cara de Poochyena.png ¡No! Es muy peligroso, allí está...el...el...gran...¡Haxorus! Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Mejor aún, ¡le diremos que te cure! Archivo:Cara de Poochyena.png ¡No! Es temible...mejor no hagais nada...llevadme abajo... ...... Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Bajemos del monte, pero un fuerte temblor saudión todo, hubo desprendimientos de rocas, la entrada quedo obstruida, tuvimos que salir por patas... Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Pero...¡el señor Honchkrow nos dijo que Haxorus vivia aquí...en Arcania! Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Os mintio... Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¿Que motivos tiene? Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png EL acompañante de ese Pochyena, era Honchkrow, es uno de los perseguidores del tesoro de Kyurem... Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png El preeveia que os enterarais del tesoro, por eso os dijo que vivia aqui, para que no buscaseis por Kaox...el, al igual que yo, ve en vosotros una promesa como rescatadores... Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Bueno, ¿pero Kyurem si vivio aqui o no? Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Kyurem no tenia un sitio fijo... Archivo:Cara de Natu.png ¿Y quienes son los perseguidores de ese tesoro? Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Yo, Sableye, los que observan, Honchkrow y el héroe de Kaox... Archivo:Cara de Natu.png ¿Y por qué quería los que observan capturar al héroe de Kaox? que... por cierto... ¿quién es? Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Para quitarsele de en media, el gran héroe de Kaox...aunque de heroe tiene poco... es Skarmory, ya os hablaré de él otro dia... Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¡¡Cuente lo de Skarmory!! Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Lo único que hizo fue fingir que atrapaba el a Kyurem... Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¿Y nadie lo sabe? Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Algunos si..otros no...pero no esta confirmado... todos los temblores que se producian, los provocaba él al lucha con Haxorus y Kyurem en lo alto del monte... Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¿Y quien gano? Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Skarmory, desde luego no, cayó desde lo alto del monte, quedando malherido, nosotros le ofrecimos ayuda, pero se nego y se fue, a partir e ese momento ya no se más... Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¡Guau! Archivo:Cara de Natu.png ¿Y sabeis donde se encuentra ese tesoro que perseguis? Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Se sabe que en algun lugar de esta región. Archivo:Cara de Natu.png ¿Y que es ese tesoro? Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Una vieja reliquia puzle que sirve para despertar a Kyurem... Archivo:Cara de Natu.png Pero si no sabeis donde esta Kyurem... Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Esa reliquia consta de un mapa, chicos, me gustaria que fuerais a buscarla... Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Pero, ¿y si nos pasa algo? Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png No os pasará nada, creedme, formad un equipo de rescate. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Esta bien, ¿nombre para el grupo? Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Equipo Arcano Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Lo apruebo. Y asi se fundó el equipo Arcano Cap. 4: El Comienzo Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.png Se dice que el tesoro se encuentra en algun lugar de esta región, empezad buscando por la cordillera del este, si necesitais ayuda, aqui estare. Marcharon a la cordillera Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Chicos, empezaremos por el Monte Nahasepetilan. Archivo:Cara de Aggron.png Alto ahi. ¿A dónde vais, rescatadores? Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png A explorar el monte nahasepetilan. Archivo:Cara de Aggron.png Ya veo... tened cuidado, hay Pokémon muy fuertes y también estan ellos...Adios... Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Personajes de relleno, personajes de relleno everywhere Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Entremos... Archivo:Missingno.gif ALTO, EL GUARDION DEL MONTE OS OBLIGA Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Creo que tenemos problemas... Archivo:Missingno.gif Y TANTOS Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¿Quien eres, y que quieres? Archivo:Missingno.gif Soy yo... Se hace la oscuridad' Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¿Que ha pasado? Archivo:Missingno.gif Desde hace siglos habito en este monte... Archivo:Missingno.gif Todo aquel que ha entrado aqui ha salido muy mal herido... Archivo:Missingno.gif Si no quereis que os pase lo mismo, iros debeis... Archivo:Missingno.gif ¡Ahora, entrad en estado de trance! Todos se duermen Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Vaya...que dia hace hoy... Cap. 5: El sueño de Beldum Todo transcurre en un sueño Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¿Dónde estoy? Parece que estoy soñando...¿eh, que es eso? Archivo:Cara de Sableye.png Despierta amigo, ¡es hora de ir a explorar! Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Oh Sableye...viejo amigo...Espera... Beldum intenta despertar pero Archivo:Cara de Sableye.png Es imposible despertar, estas en el letargo de la Auguria... Archivo:Cara de Sableye.png Solo podrás despertar si el que te hizo dormir te hace despertar! Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¿Cómo logro eso? Archivo:Cara de Sableye.png Adivina... Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Por cierto, ¿tú quien eres? Archivo:Cara de Sableye.png Rebusca en tu memoria... Sableye se va Archivo:Missingno.gif Y bien...¿deseas salir del sueño? Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png A poder ser... Archivo:Missingno.gif ¡Antes deberas derrotarme! Un Giratina aparece Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¿Eres un giratina? Archivo:Cara de Giratina forma origen.png Exacto. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Entonces me será díficil derrotarte...aunque...un momento, esto es un sueño, ¿cómo se que realmente no eres un Giratina? Archivo:Missingno.gif Vaya, parece que has pasado la prueba... Beldum despierta en la Aldea Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¿Que..que...que ha pasado? Archivo:Cara de Trapinch.png Fuistes con tus amigos a explorar el Monte Nahasemepetilan y caistes durmiendo, hoy, 1 año después has conseguid despertar... Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Juraria que solo fueron unos minutos... Suena la alarma de la Aldea Archivo:Cara de Trapinch.png ¡¡Oh no, es él otra vez!! ¡¡A las cuevas!! En las cuevas Archivo:Cara de Natu.png ¡¡Beldum!! ¡Has despertado! Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Si..¿pero que ha pasado? Archivo:Cara de Natu.png Muchas cosas, los que observan se han hecho con el poder de Kyurem, estamos jodidos... Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Archivo:Cara de Trapinch.png Escucha Beldum, como ya te ha dicho Natu, los que observan tienen a Kyurem, lease que estamos jodidos, Garchomp fue a intentar pararles, y no ha vuelto aún. Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png ¡Yo le parare! Archivo:Cara de Natu.pngArchivo:Cara de Snover.png Y nosotros! Archivo:Cara de Trapinch.png Pero si solo sois crios. Proximamente, en los mejores cines (?)... Comentarios, insultos y peleas Es una mierda Me gusta, tiene su toque de misterio y humor, deberías quitarle ese tono salmón al post debes seguirla, ahora. Shadow of Memories21:23 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Categoría:Novelas